


A Sweet Theory

by Teutonic_lisp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys renamed herself ‘y/n’, F/F, F/M, Fluff, It’s painful sometimes, My AU, Sciency shit!, Skeleton bois r cute, Stranger to Friend, Swapfell RED - Alternative Universe, Underfell - alternative universe, Underswap - alternative universe, You are Alphys, but it’ll be fluffy soon ok, cute moments, mild burn, reverse harem - freeform, universe jumped, winging first few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teutonic_lisp/pseuds/Teutonic_lisp
Summary: A world where the Undertale characters are human, no magic, no monsters - just humanity among humanity.This is about a scientist who pushed the limit too far.Alphys knew the risks of playing with the multiverse theory - it fascinated her to the point of isolation, wanting to prove that they weren’t the only ones in the whole world - it seemed impossible.Making the machine took years, several years, to complete. Despite the warnings of her lover and friends, she continued on.It wasn’t until she over heard Asgore say to Gaster that they had to take her in. She knew that was going to happen, so she left.On the run, She knows she’ll be caught. Either by her lover or her friends - so she uses a device to escape. Leaving nothing but empty notes with empty apologies.several people shouting above with crashes and energy, Alphys decided to start anew, knowing that if her friends and former lover wanted to follow her; they’ll have to make a whole new machine and the correct coordinates.Slightly dizzy, Alphys reaches the stairway. — no, no.. she isn’t Alphys anymore..She’s(Y/n) (L/n).And she knew that there was no turning back now.*told in you/your*
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Undyne & Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	1. i’m sorry, undyne.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just to make it easier, here are the names of the AU skelebois
> 
> UF pap | Edge  
> UF san | Red  
> US pap | Stretch  
> US san | Blue  
> SF pap | Rus(mutt)  
> SF san | Black

“Alphys. Honey, please stop.” Undyne frowned, leaning against the door frame. Her arms crossed over her chest as she watched you fondle with colourful wires in front of a large overtowering machine.

You paused for a second to look over at Undyne. The glasses on your nose falling lightly, pushing it back up with your fingers. You smiled apologetically. 

“I’m sorry, Undyne… I have to do this. It can prove so much we don’t know! If I get it to work we can put humanity a few hundred forward!” You stamppered, turning back to the wiring. Pushing the motherboard into place after triple checking the wires. It clicked in place, making a wide smile appear over your face - turning to look at Undyne - her long red hair pulled into a high ponytail, her eyes widen with brows upwards. 

“It’ll only take me a few hours- you can go back to sleep, I’ll come when I’m finished.” You say, pushing yourself to stand instead of crouching to the panel. 

The Machine was grey, scraps of metal carefully placed together like a puzzle piece. Several of the knobs were from old car parts - stuff you found at the junkyard several years ago after drawing out the blueprint. 

An arm snaked around your waist, pulling you into the chest of your lover. A startled squeak coming from your trembling lips - your face blooming in red. Your hands flew up to cover your face as Undyne left soft kisses over your exposed shoulder, slowly trailing up your neck and nibbled on your sweet spot. 

“U-Undyne!” You stuttered, instantly shutting up when she twirled you around and lightly pecked your lips. 

“Papyrus and Sans are here, don’t want them to think we’re up to no good.” She winked, her honey hazel eyes glistening in the artificial light above you. 

You flushed deeper, covering your face and wiggling out of her hold. “They’re here?! When?! I-I didn’t make anything for them yet!” You fretted, taking out your phone from the lab coat’s pocket, taking off the protective shades - your mouth hung open at the time and date.

“It’s.. February 14?” 

“Yep! Happy Valentines, Alphy~” Undyne grinned widely, the fangs clearly showing with her pearly white teeth. Her nose wrinkled softly and her eyes tightly shut. 

You frowned, but ‘aw’d’ softly at her cute expression. Standing on your tiptoes to peck her nose, you pushed your phone into your pocket.

“Happy Valentines, Undyne.” 

**

“You need to stop!” Sans shouted, standing in front of the lab’s mechanical door - it whizzed open for entry. Gaster stood behind you, a frown on his usual smiling mouth, the black turtleneck lightly wrinkling with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“you’re _obsessed,_ alphys!” Sans shouted. His blue eyes looking desperately into your (colour) ones. He placed his hands on his chest, balling his white shirt in his trembling fists. “can’t you see you’re hurting everyone around you? _you forgot valentines,_ you _forgot_ your anniversary!” 

“Sans…” you frowned, your hold tightening onto the blueprints in your arms, uncaring if you crinkled them as you stared in awe at Sans. Your mentor behind you with the same painful energy. “I’m almost at a break through. I just need a few more-“ 

“YOU FORGOT PAPYRUS’ BIRTHDAY!” Sans shouted, tears gathering in his eyes. Your mouth hung open in shock. 

“N-no? It isn’t until next week!” You say, shifting the blueprints to your left and took out your phone. Scrolling through the calendar. A soft gasp coming from you as you looked back up at Sans. “I-im.. I-im so sorry.. I-I f-forgot..”

Sans scoffed, dropping his hand from his chest and shoved them into his own white lab coat. “bullshit.” He muttered under his breath. Stubbornly wiping away the tears with his arm. “you haven’t been around for nearly two years - working on that stupid machine. the only time we’ve ever seen you is when undyne drags you away!” 

You flinched at his raising tone. Desperation mixing with pain and anger. Your hold on your phone tightened. 

“I’m almost finished-” 

“you said that four months ago!”

“Sans.” Gaster called behind you, placing his large hand on your shoulder and pulled you back. His other hand in front of him - facing towards his oldest son with a disdainful frown on his lips. “You of all people know how time consuming our line of work is. We must understand-“ 

“understand what? i made time for my friends. i go see my significant other.” Sans huffed, tightly crossing his arms. Tears gathering in his blue eyes once more. “just- _fine._ waste away, al.” He whispered, walking forward, bumping your shoulders with his when he passed by. 

A squeak came from you, holding over the blueprints of a smaller device with the same design as the machine you made. Eyes tightly shut, you slowly opened them to look up at Gaster. His shoulders were tense, his head held low as a deep sigh came from him. Running his large hand through his slicked back black hair.

Before you could thank him, he cut you off. 

“Alphys. You must understand that the time you are using to prove the impossible, might hurt your relations around you. Choose wisely.” He said, turning around with his hands behind his back and walked away. 

You bit your tongue, nodding at his advice and advanced to the lab. The door whizzing closed behind you. 

***

Dirt and soot covered your face, your white coat was now dirty with grease and other substances. The overhead ticking took the only noise in the dark basement alongside your humming.

The door opened and several footsteps entered. Pausing what you were doing, you looked over your shoulder. Wiping your hands clean of grease as you turned around on the chair, smiling softly at your bundle of friends. 

However, Frisk took a step forward, her brown eyes wandering around the basement and to your workbench. You shifted slightly to block out her gaze from the hand-size device; a teleportation device with the same blueprints and coordinates of the energy spike. Several monitors were off with some on; having several science schematics she didn’t understand. 

“Alphys? Are you coming?” She asked, looking over at Asriel doubtfully. The twenty-five year old shrugged his shoulders, shoving his hands into his pants pockets and shifting his gaze towards you. 

“Coming? To where?” You ask, tilting your head a bit before standing up. Walking up to the dispenser and built in sink. Washing your face with soap and water before drying your newly cleaned face. Slipping on the glasses on, you leaned against the sink, smiling at the two adults. 

Asriel frowned. “You said that we’ll go for dinner tonight. Undyne is ready, so is Sans and Papyrus. We’re waiting on you.” He said, a bit of an edge in his tone - as if he was waiting for you to say what you usually say. 

Pursing your lips into a thin line, you glanced at the device on the workbench. Thinking back to what Gaster said, you nodded albeit hesitantly. 

“Alright, I’ll go clean up.” You say, pushing the two towards the door. Muttering softly under your breath about getting a lock. Closing the door behind you and locking it with a padlock, shoving the key into your bra and turning around to the two. Their faces masked with surprise and happiness. 

“Wow! Really? Okay! I’ll go tell the others you’ll be ready in.. say twenty?” Frisk gasped, turning around and ran up the stairway - hearing Chara shout in surprise and cursed at the running female to slow down. 

Asriel sighed in relief. “Thank god! I thought you were going to sit out again. It _is_ Undyne’s birthday, afterall.” He said with a wink, walking up the staircase. 

Your mouth hung open, taking out your phone to check the date and nearly screamed - running up the staircase and surprising a well-dressed Chara once again. She shouted at you - although had a wide grin on her face as she watched you pass in a frenzy. 

Entering your shared bedroom, you quickly changed into a red dress that hugged your curves, complimenting your skin tone with the black laces here and there - the dress had a slit up your leg, showing your skin tone and the light scars on them. 

You had showered that day, so you didn’t think about showering again as you started the makeup. Keeping it simple and natural with a soft cat eye extending your eyes. Instead of your glasses, you put on your contacts - cursing softly underneath your breath at the sting and blinked twice. 

After getting used to it, you picked up a hair tie and placed it between your teeth. Gathering up your blonde hair, you tied it into a neat bun with strands of hair framing your face.

You knew you had to make it up to your friends - with how many times you ditched a hang out to waste- _to continue_ working on your project. 

Flatting the fly aways with gel, you stared at your reflection. Smiling softly at the quick setup. Crisp and clean, ready for a fancy-smancy dinner party with people you considered family. 

Slipping on the black three inch heels, you smoothed out the sparkling red dress and grabbed your lab coat - you paused and gazed at it for a second. Pursing your lips into a thin line and placing it on the bed. 

“No. They need you tonight, no more bailing on them, Alphys.” You whispered to yourself, grabbing one of Undyne’s sweater from the closet and left the bedroom. 

The chatter of your friends made your heart swell. Now realizing how much you missed hanging around them- enjoying their company and the energy. 

The chatter silenced when you entered the living room, holding onto the rails to stop yourself from falling over. A hesitant smile on your lips as you stared back. 

“OH DARLING! You look ravishing!” Hapstablook said, walking towards you with his heels lightly clicking on the tilted floor. Flushing in embarrassment, you smoothed out the dress. 

“You think so?” You ask, slightly doubtful. The dress was revealing and centred too much attention on you. You covered your face, suddenly realizing that everyone was staring at you. 

“Of course, babe. _I_ picked it out for you~” Haps coo’d softly, patting your head fondly. 

Glancing around the room with a smile and wide smiles greeted you back - all but one, though. 

Sans ignored you. Savouring the drink in his hand before drowning it in one go before lazily looking up. He frowned when he saw you - but that did not stop the red spreading across his cheeks. He quickly looked down, placing the glass cup on the table.

It was no secret that Sans liked you - he admitted it once at grillby’s while you were crying about how _perfect_ Undyne was. He had blurted it out in a drunken slur. Cradling his drink next to him, pink in the face as he admitted liking you the moment he started working under his dad. 

You frowned slightly at the memory. You shook your head and smiled at Sans - his face grew more pink as he stood up, rubbed his hands on his dress pants, opened his mouth to speak—

But Undyne cut in, picking you up by your waist. Twirling you in the air. “Finally! I thought you were going to stay down there!” She laughed, peppering you with kisses all over your face. 

You flushed at the public affection display, covering your face as you whined into your palms. “U-Undyne! There’s people here!” You squealed. 

You didn’t see Sans frown, the blush washed away from his face as he shoved his hands into the coat’s jacket. Shrugging his shoulders and smiled forcefully. 

Papyrus noticed, though.

“Oh please! They already know we fu-” 

“Undyne!” Toriel cut her off, her lips a soft smile, although still looked rather appalled.

Undyne set you down with a kiss. Scratching the back of her head with a nervous smile. “Oh, hehehe~ sorry, my bad!” 

“We gotta go if we want to make our reservations.” Asgore clapped his hands, gathering the attention to himself. His eyes crinkled lightly as he smiled at you. “I’m glad you can join us, Alphys. We missed you.” 

“..I’m sorry.” You apologizes sheepishly, blushing softly. “I’m.. almost at a breakthrough - but I can stop a few days.. I just gotta write down a few things tonight.” 

Undyne snickered, wrapping her muscular arm around your shoulders and pulled you close, her hot breath hitting your cheek as she whispered. “Oh, you’ll be preoccupied to even think about your project, babe.” 

You exploded in red, stuttering terribly and tripping over your own two feet to get away from your girlfriend - she roared with laughter, followed by chuckles and snickers of your family. 

**

Soft panting, the russling of clothes being torn off. Lips pressed together, Undyne’s hold around your thighs as you slipped and threw the sweater off, carelessly throwing it over her shoulder without breaking the desperate and loving kiss. 

She hummed against your lips, holding you with one hand as she shrugged off her jacket - you greedily helped her take it off. The house was dark, the only light source coming from the kitchen as she pinned you against the wall. Kissing deeply and meaningfully. 

Undyne broke the kiss to breath, and pressed her lips back on yours, tongue dancing with each other with slips of moans here and there. 

The Dinner went on great, everyone had a good time, stories were shared, people laughed, and half of the adults got hammered with the responsible ones having to guide the others home safely. 

And now you were here, being kissed and pinned against the wall with your legs wrapped around Undyne’s waist to hold you up, kissing and pressing against her with need. She obliged happily, letting you kiss and nibble on her neck, staining it with colours of purple and red. 

A moan slipped between her lips, squeezing your thighs as she pushed you off the wall and steadily walked up the stairs and into the shared bedroom. She kicked off her shoes, gently placed you on the bed and pulled her dress shirt over her head, showing the bandages binding her chest down. 

With a lidded gaze, you helped her out of her pants, throwing it away, and pulled her over you, your legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as you kissed deeply. 

A sigh came from Undyne as she pulled back, propping herself up by her elbow as she pushed your hair out of your face. Tracing the freckles on your skin like a puzzle with a dazed smile. 

“I love you, Alphys.” She whispered, leaning down to kiss your cheek. 

Tears gathered in your eyes, happy tears as you grinned and pulled her closer, racking your fingers into her red hair. “I love you more, Undyne.” You whispered against her lips. 

She laughed heartily, kissing you again and again. 

Soon, your bodies were intertwined. Soft moans coming from each other, your back arched as she bit and nipped at your skin. Leaving love bites on any exposed skin she could reach. Your red dress tossed aside along with your underwear and bra, the bandages wrapped around her chest had been thrown over her shoulder, hanging off the flat screen as she continued to ravish you with love.

My god, you loved Undyne so much. 

***

A few weeks had passed since then, the ‘breakthrough’ you passed was coordinates to an unknown source, showing you were to set the telescope and make a bridge between whatever it was and to your world. A giddy giggle coming from you as you held tightly onto the binder - the smaller device in your pockets as you ran down the hallway. Passing by several doors and laboratories from different compartments of the university. The machine you were working on had been moved to the basement of your house by the cellar entrance, requested by Undyne so you could spend more time at home rather than at the university. 

Closing in on Gaster’s office, you opened your mouth to announce your arrival - however, a deep rumbling voice cut through the air like a hot knife to butter. 

You instantly covered your mouth, listening to Gaster’s conversation with the chief of police. 

“We _can’t_ let her endanger everything we know. We have to shut down this project before it gets too out of hand.” Asgore said, pacing around the room. His hands racking through his blonde hair anxiously. “We have no idea what would happen if Alphys continues on forth. It could be dangerous - if she proves the theory right, it could tip over the balance of space and time!” 

“Your majesty - I believe Alphys would stop if she sees the danger.” Gaster said from his chair, fingers intertwined. he watched with careful eyes as Asgore paced around the room, several papers laid on his desk about your information and what you were working on. Gaster has faith in you - if it was proved to be too difficult, you’d stop. Right? 

“Would she though? She spent the last five years gathering the materials, and spent two full years trying to get a grasp on coordinates and structure _\- if_ she gets it…” Asgore sighed. _“We have to take her in._ I won’t risk all of humanity just because a scientist wants to prove something she doesn’t understand.” 

“I...very well. Alphys should be in her laboratory… Your Majesty? Please be gentle with her. Everyone is also worried.” 

You were gone when they left the office. 

**

Heart pounding in your chest, you gathered the materials - the blueprints, the sketches, the coordinates, everything you could grab and drive home before anyone questioned your haste retreat. 

You couldn’t go to jail! You wouldn’t survive, you’d never be able to face your friends and family ever again if you did. There has to be another way for you to escape this without going behind bars. 

Parking the car in the lawn, you frowned at the ruined grass. Shaking your head as you picked up the box and quickly entered the house - leaving the front door wide open as you stumbled down the hall and into the basement.

This.. was probably dramatic. But they were going to shut you down, you _needed_ to prove that your project was harmless! It wasn’t as if you were going to— 

You paused. Dropping the box to your feet as you stepped over it and grabbed a hold of the device. The coordinates of the energy spike still typed into the small computer. Glancing around the basement, you swallowed thickly. Fiddling with the device in your hands as you walked towards the machine. 

Your hands trembled against the keys, setting the self-destruct timer and shoved the small teleportation device into your pocket. — you haven’t tested it out yet, if it was going to tear you apart… then… 

You cleared your throat. Undyne should be at the police department so if the machine explodes, she would be out of harm's way. 

“This is dramatic.” You whisper, throwing the lab coat onto the floor and closing the basement door. Hands still trembling as you power walked towards your car and drove off. Counting softly with the clock. A large explosion went off behind you as you drove. Blinking away the tears - the heartache and the painful solution - you picked up speed. 

Two police cars zoomed by, too distracted with the fire that _was_ your house. 

Going through the highway, you parked the car in Ebott’s national parking lot. Got out and picked up the device from your pocket. 

Staring at the screen, the numbers of schematics you calculated over a dozen times. No one was going to make the risk you were doing. Everyone was scared of the idea of other life than humanity living among us - either from another universe or a… “or a timeline.” You whispered. 

Walking down the forest path. Your hands fiddling with the device nervously. You sighed deeply and sat on a rock, taking out your phone and switched the apps to the notes. 

Tapping the side of the phone, you bit your lip. Unsure what to say - you were saying your goodbyes. If the teleportation device was going to kill you, you wanted to make sure that everyone knew how you felt; this wasn’t suicide - it kind of was ! You had no idea if the device would even _work!_

Swallowing thickly, you wrote the paragraphs. To Toriel down to her youngest; Frisk. To Asgore.

To Papyrus…

To sans… 

Your view began to blur. The keypad becomes nothing but spots of colours as you wrote Undyne’s name with trembling hands. Your gaze wandered towards the rock on your finger - the two karat ring a symbol of your love - the promise of _forever._

 _‘Undyne… I’m so sorry.’_ You wrote, tears falling onto the screen as you set it down on top of the bolder after sending your location to Undyne. 

Hesitantly slipping off the ring, you placed it on top of the phone and stood up. Ignoring how your phone was buzzing with frantic messages from friends and family - it cut off with a photo of you and Undyne. She wore her police uniform and you wore a flowery dress with pearls and red lipstick - trying out a vintage style for a day as your ‘bucket list’.

**[Undyne Loch]**  
✅ **Answer** ❎ **Decline.**

You left the phone sitting on top of the rock - she would find it, you knew she would. It was the place you two shared your first kiss, afterall.

Taking the device from your pocket, you trembled with fear. How would this work? You calibrated on it so many times, did so many mathematical questions and even questioned the thought of universe jumping. 

Where were you going to end up? Somewhere familiar or nowhere in space? 

The anxiety of the situation began too much to bear. You sucked in a deep inhale through your nose and shook your head. Slapping your cheeks repeatedly and glared at the wilderness. 

Lifting the device, you turned the knob. Pulling the energy spike closer. 

The red light above flashed dangerously fast. The orange and yellow were over lit from the red as everything began to shift and darkened. 

Police sirens from the distance began to get louder, the familiar voice of Undyne calling out for you made butterflies flutter in your chest and stomach. Tears rolling down your face as you choked back a sob. This was it - everything was being sucked into a hole - a black hole forming in front of you. All physics research is being thrown out the window as you felt yourself getting pulled in. 

A loud scream ripped from your throat - it felt like the hole was taking little particles of yourself and rearranging somewhere different. Somewhere knew. 

You screamed again, this time it sounded bloody murder as the last parts of yourself was sucked in _\- someone_ desperately calling out your name. 

*** 

Chirping. A low ‘aaaaaauuoo’, And the sound of wind brushing against the trees. You shivered on the cold ground, snuggling into Undyne’s sweater as you shivered and curled up - trying to resolve warmth from the nipping cold of autumn —

You shot up, your eyes widening as you looked around the area. Several large houses stood by one another, brick fences marking where the property ended and began. It was dawn - the sun was rising, kissing everything with warmth as it rose over the horizon. Basking everything in light, a chilly wind brushed past you, making you tighten the sweater around you again. 

You gasped softly, digging into your pockets for the device - heart thumping against your chest with anxiety. If you dropped it, they would follow you through -

Wait. _Where are you?_ You wondered softly, glancing around the yard you woke up in. The grass was wet, slowly losing the vibrant green. 

You blinked, realizing that you were actually looking out of a ground level window. 

You shook your head, trying to regain your area once again - did.. did the device teleport you into someone’s basement?! 

You gasped once more - looking at the device in your hand and dropped it as if it stung you like acid. You clenched your jaw. Heart thumping rapidly against your chest as you cautiously picked it up. 

A crack ran down the back, the wiring inside was fried and snapped into two. Blinking twice, you gently placed it on a nearby box. Still rather queezy about the thought of _teleportation_ at the tips of your fingers. 

At..at least that worked! 

But, where were you _now?_ You couldn’t wander around outside and ask for directions to the nearest homeless centre - you cursed yourself for forgetting about money. 

Did they even use Ebott currency? 

Were you _even in_ Ebott anymore?


	2. S-skeleton!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a few... interesting people.

Pacing around the basement did nothing to soothe your anxiety. That energy spike was back and there were voices shouting at one another upstairs. You flinched and covered your head when the house shook. The air smelling like electricity - not like a power outage, more... mysterious. 

a sharp yelp came from you as the house shook once again, closely followed by more frantic shouting. You inhaled softly, patting your pockets for your phone.. only to remember that you left it on the rock where your friends would most likely already read through the notes. 

smiling softly - seeing Sans easily hacking through your passcodes, the security questions and seeing the unseen messages, the notes written down for each individual. A small ache pulled at your chest. Your heart hurt for just thinking about your old life. 

Ignoring the shouting from above, you nibbled on your finger. Muttering softly to yourself. If you could get access to a computer, you can forge your own birth certificate and ID’s. Enough that would pass as plausible.

Glancing over to the broken teleportation device, you sighed softly. Shoving it into your pocket and glanced around the basement. 

There were boxes filled with Christmas decorations, the turkey season, and several other holidays you’ve missed for the past seven years.

your brows shot upwards, your hands covering your mouth as you squealed in delight. The multiverse theory was correct! Oh gosh you have to tell someone ! 

Patting your pockets for your phone - you paused and sighed deeply in regret. That’s right, you fled your own universe to avoid prison. 

Racking your hands through your hair, you huffed, slowly crouching down as the weight of the situation finally dawned on you. Here you were, in someone else’s basement in a whole new universe! You ditched your friends and family and for what? To prove that the theory was correct? 

_You broke up with your fiancé._ Tears blurred your vision, your palms over your face with your gaze between your fingers - wide and shocked as you stared at the blurry ground. Feeling the salty tears roll down your cheek and onto your hand before dropping down to the ground.

You choked back a sob - you had no way of getting back. The teleportation device was totalled and it might take another full year to repair it from scratch, you’d have to think about the schematics, the blueprints, and find out the coordinates back to your own universe. 

A shaky breath escaped your lips. Wiping away the tears and stood up. Your hands tightly gripping your hair as you stared blankly at a white sheet. slowly, your brows knitted together. Your hold on your hair loosened as you walked towards the sheet - heart pounding in your chest as you gripped the sheet. 

was.. was this..? 

With a hesitant yank, you watched as the sheet fluttered and poked around the machine. The exact replica of the one in your basement. From scraps of metal to levers used in cars down to the little green chip you crafted carefully for three days and three nights straight. 

Mouth hanging open, you took a step back. 

We..were you? In _your_ basement?

thoughts ran a mile in your head. Who was she? Is she like you but different? Or was it a whole other person? Inhaling and exhaling, you attempted to calm yourself down. Your (colour) eyes glaring at the machine before turning on your heel. 

The energy spike had died down and all you could hear was a muffled argument. You stared at the stairs leading out of the basement, they didn’t look like yours - the door wasn’t the same either. You had a slight hunch that the door easing down lead to the kitchen - as if it was a hidden pantry. 

hesitantly placing your palm on the rails and slowly ascended, heart pounding into your ears the more clearer the voices got.

A sense of familiarity bloomed in your chest at two voices, one trying to calm everyone down while the louder one tried to offer beverages. You pursed your lips, stopping at the door leading out. Your hand on the knob. You told yourself to twist and push it open - but your anxieties told you not to and go back down the stairs ; cower until someone came down to work on the machine. 

what.. what if you were tossed back in _time_ instead of traveling dimensions.. you shook your head to rid of that thought. The only machine ever made was by you, and it took five years to scrounge everything up, another two to correct everything incase of a malfunction. 

The only answer was that _someone_ else was interested in the theory as you had. You let go of the doorknob, fiddling with your fingers nervously before raising your fist and knocked on the door. 

immediately you pulled back. Cradling your hand to your chest as you stared at the door with wide eyes, the bickering on the other side had subdued, listening for you. You swallowed, no matter how awkward it was; you knocked again. 

“H-Hello?” You called softly. Shifting uncomfortably in your stance. This was extremely awkward and you wanted to hide away, how would you knock on a door - inside the house with several people who did _not_ know you? 

Taking out the broken device, you checked the damages. If you crammed for a month, you’d be able to fix it - er, you don’t even know what the currency is! 

The door suddenly swung open - startling you as you dropped the device, your eyes widened at the chestplate in your field of vision. Uncaring that the device your were examining had bounced down the stairs; further breaking it into little pieces. 

Pressing your glasses up - only to realize you were wearing contacts - your gaze trailed upwards to the towering figure. 

You paled. Standing in front of you was a _skeleton._ Not just any skeleton, a skeleton who had a weapon in his hand - a bone club sharpened with a red hue around it - his face was slim and long ; a pointy scowl on his teeth, his sockets were narrow in a perma-glare, one long scar cracked up and down his skull as he glanced down at you with his nose ridge up high, sneering hatefully. 

“WHO IS IT!” A shout behind the tall skeleton caused you to flinch, holding the rails before you could tumble down the stairs like the device. 

However, before you could do anything, the skeleton in front of you growled lowly and took a step forward. Raising the bone to your face - a loud squeak came from you before loosing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to keep these chapters 1000-1500 words! So it can be easily manageable with my updating ‘schedule’ and avoid overwhelming myself uwu


End file.
